Janemba
Janemba is the main antagonist from the 12th Dragon Ball Z film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Janemba was created when a young ogre, who was put in charge of cleaning the Soul Cleanser, neglects the machine. This caused all of the negative energy from the machine to explode and transforms the ogre into Janemba. Goku is sent down to Hell to fight Janemba. After a short fight, Janemba made Goku go Super Saiyan 3 before he could defeat him, and when Goku did Janemba transformed into a far more powerful form. Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 state then appears, and joins the fight, but even with his help they can't defeat Janemba. Goku suggests that they fuse together, and Vegeta agrees. They transform, but not correctly instead forming into Veku, so Janemba beats him around until the fusion wears off. They try again and do it right forming Gogeta who beats Janemba in no time with the Stardust Breaker, dissolving the evil that is Janemba and turning him back into the ogre. His first form actually seems to be called Janempa, as it is all that he says, and is referred to as such by Goku and Pikkon, as well as the credits when voiced by Jim Foronda, while his second form is referred to in the credits as Janemba, voiced by Kent Williams. However, the games call him only Janemba, and his second form is referred to as Super Janemba. Personality Like many Dragon Ball villains, Janemba is a vigorous, destructive, temperamental and aggressive monster who seems to have little motivation other than sadistic pleasure and lust for anarchy. In his first form, he appears more childlike and innocent, but becomes much less so in his second one. He is capable of using magic to alter the environment to his liking, with little regard for how it affects others, showing an obsessive need to control. If someone insults his magic it becomes slightly weaker for a while, proving that his powers are deeply connected with his emotional state and that he's easily offended. Biography Background The evil energy which eventually manifested into Janemba had been gathering for generations, and created a powerful evil heart. The evil energy that he was born from includes that of many humans. In the GBA game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, King Yemma tells Goku that Janemba was the kingpin of an organized crime syndicate in the Demon World before he came to Hell. His scouter profile in the game also states this, saying that the soul of the crime boss Janemba had just arrived in the soul cleansing machine, and turned into a monster after taking over the Saike Demon. ''Fusion Reborn'' Janemba is incarnated in the Other World into the Saike Demon, a teenage ogre responsible for watching the Soul Cleansing Machine, when the latter slacks off and causes the cleanser to explode. The evil formed around the ogre mutates him into a giant, yellow, and childlike being who begins to turn Hell into his own paradise. Goku and Pikkon are interrupted from their match in the Other World Tournament to fight Janemba, Pikkon being left behind to free King Yemma from the barrier that Janemba created around the Check-In Station. Eventually, Janemba's weaker first form is destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Goku, forcing a transformation into his second state, which enables him to overcome Goku. Vegeta appears and assists Goku, but neither of them is strong enough to defeat Super Janemba. The two eventually defeat Super Janemba by fusing into Gogeta, who destroys Super Janemba by purifying his pure evil energy and turning him back into the Saike Demon. Powers and Abilities Upon sensing the power of Janemba in his first form, Goku says that it is the strongest power he has ever felt (he may have been referring to Janemba's reality manipulation abilities along with his raw strength). In his super form, Janemba manages to completely overpower Super Saiyan 3 Goku and is only defeated by Super Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, whose Power Level is said to be 2,500,000,000 in a 2004 V-Jump). According to the Toei website for the Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball'' Z movies, Super Janemba is stronger than even the Genmajin Hirudegarn, since Hirudegarn was capable of trading blows evenly with Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Super Janemba could beat back Super Saiyan 3 Goku.6 Super Saiyan 3 Goku seemed to be more powerful than Ultimate Gohan when fighting Hirudegarn, yet was no match for Super Janemba. His power over dimensions is capable of transforming the entire universe into his image, including the Other World. He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well since he was easily able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. Aside from his power over dimensions and matter, he is also proved to be an accomplished martial artist, taking on both Goku and Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat, and winning. In both forms, Janemba has a rather unusual weakness: he is physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of rapid regeneration, and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station, do not regenerate, but, like Janemba, crack only slightly and must be insulted numerous times before they can be broken. Only Pikkon seems to be aware of this weakness, as he got frustrated and insulted one of Janemba's creations. The story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai has it that Janemba's power level is based on the amount of evil energy he has absorbed, as the likes of Pikkon and Super Saiyan Goku can hold their own against Super Janemba at the start of the game, but by the end Janemba is able to fight an almost even match with Gogeta/Vegito and is able to take down Kid Buu. Upon Janemba gaining physical form, Kibito Kai states that he feels like he is being pulled apart just by looking at Janemba. When Gotenks fights Super Janemba, he states that he does not seem to be doing any damage even using his full power as a Super Saiyan 3. In the arcade mode of Shin Budokai, after meeting Super Janemba, Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) states that he is stronger than Janemba. Forms 1st Form More commonly known as Janempa; this is the second this is the first physical incarnation of Janemba. This form is extremely unintelligent and child-like (similar to Fat Buu). He is able to completely outmatch and dominate Goku in his Super Saiyan 2. But he is completely no match for his Super Saiyan 3 state. 2nd Form The state that Janemba takes after SS3 Goku defeats his first form. This form of Janmeba is much more intelligent, evil, and over 10x stronger. While Janempa was completely humiliated and defeated by Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form, Super Janemba was a whole other story. This form is most commonly known as Super Janemba. King of Destruction Janemba When Babidi resurrects most of the movie villains and their henchmen, Janemba is among them. Janemba is resurrected and transformed into a Majin. Supervillain In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Janemba is empowered by Dark Magic from the Time Breakers to enter this elevated state. Notable Techniques Bunkai Teleport Janemba's most common way of movement. He breaks up into cubic bits and dissipates before reappearing a short time later. Cosmic Illusion A counterattack where When the opponent attempts to attack, Janemba uses the Bunkai Teleport to avoid them. He then reappears beside the opponent as he charges a pink energy sphere over their chest and blasts them away, creating an explosion and inflicting a great amount of damage. Rapid Cannon Used in his 1st Form Janemba expels multiple orangish-yellow Ki Blasts from the cannon-like holes on his body and guides them towards his opponent, creating a huge explosion. Illusion Smash Used in his first form where he opens up huge dimensional portals and opens another one where the target is. He then sticks his fist through and punches the opponent from a great distance away. Dimensional Hole A defensive technique where Janemba opens up a small portal to absorb Ki Blasts and send them away. Vast Reality Warping Janemba can warp reality in seemingly anyway he likes on a dimensional scale. This makes him a very tough opponent to beat. His reality warping abilities include: Regeneration, Possession, Molecular Manipulation, Cloning, Corrupting other living beings, Necromancy, Evil Energy Manipulation, Shapshifting, and much more. Brutal Destruction Janemba punches and kicks the opponent in the face. Then, he punches them in the stomach before blasting them away with a pink Energy Wave, inflicting a high amount of damage. Needle Mountain Hell More commonly known as Lightning Shower Rain. It is a technique where Super Janemba traces his finger in the air and creates a streak of green energy light that breaks into sharp, glass-like needles (which are identified as a form of Ki Blast in Xenoverse 2). Then, he swings his arm back and fires the energy needles at his opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. The Ki Needles are sharp enough to pierce even SS3 Goku's skin, leaving bloody scars. Spike Hell A weaker version of Needle Mountain Hell where Janemba traps his opponent in a sphere made from the Blood Pond, and then he creates beams of energy from his Dimension Sword that can cut through both the trap and the opponent easily. Hell Gate Super Janemba places his hands at the sides of his face as he charges a green energy sphere in his mouth. Then, he yells and fires the green energy in the form of an energy wave from his mouth at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Equipment Dimensional Sword A weapon created from an ogre club; the Dimensional Sword is Janemba's signature weapon. It is a powerful red sword with a dark blue (sometimes purple) body and a white handle. The weapon is more than capable of slicing open the skin of a Super Saiyan 3, leaving deep bloody scars on Goku's body. It also possesses Anti-Dimensional properties; being able to cut open portals to other worlds and create Sword Beams. As well as perform his Dimensional Sword Attack. Gallery ,t.PNG|Super Janemba 207_janemba-02.jpg A janemba.png|Janemba's second form. b janemba.jpg|Janemba's original size, compared to Goku. c janemba.jpg|Janemba's human-sized form. Janemba.png|Janemba's first form (Janempa) 087_janemba.jpg|Super Janemba as he appears in Raging Blast 2 DBZ Janemba 9.jpg dragbebi_janemba_by_hsvhrt-d5gkdyw.jpg|Baby Janemba DragonballZ-Movie12_1237.jpg|Janemba's Evil Grin DragonballZ-Movie12_1307.jpg|Janemba using the blast part of his Dimensional Sword Attack DragonballZ-Movie12_1428.jpg|Janemba using his Bunkai Teleport janemba91234_by_dragonballzCZ.png.jpg LightningShower.jpg|Janemba using his Needle Mountain Hell attack Janemba2.jpg 952548_20080822_screen009.jpg Baby_janenba.jpeg BabyJanembaArt2.png DBZ Janemba-Full.jpg DragonballZ-Movie12_863.jpg Janemba_Artwork.png Janemba_Render.png Janemba_Sword_Artwork.png Baby_Janemba_Artwork.png Janemba_Xeno_Artwork.png|Xeno Janemba janemba_dark_evolution_by_jules_xiii-dbllyoc.png|Janenba JANEMBAFINAL.PNG Janemba_Render_Red.png Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Mutated Category:Cataclysm Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Giant Category:Manga Villains Category:Amoral Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Satan Category:Ogres